kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Harrison Ford
| vendlindja = Chicago, Illinois ShBA | ditëvdekja = | vendvdekja = | role të shquar = | rroga = | gjatësia = | pseudonimi = | nacionaliteti = Amerikan | webfaqja = }} Harrison Ford, (lexo: Harison Ford) është aktor amerikan, shumë i njohur me interpretimin e personazhit fiktiv Indiana Jones, (lexo: Indiana Xhons). Biografia Harison Ford një ikonë apsolute e njerëzve më me ndikim në Hollywod, Harrison Ford lindi në Chicago më 13 korik të vitit 1942 prej babait irlandez katolik dhe nënës me origjinë ruse hebreje http://filmup.leonardo.it/personaggi/harrisonford/bio.htm. Arrinë deri tek kinemaja pasi që ndërpren studimet dhe transferohet në Los Angeles http://www.mymovies.it/biografia/?a=262 me një ide për t`u bërë aktor. Punën e parë të tij në realitet e filloj në një magazinë (lloj qendre tregtare) e cila quhej Bullock`s punonte në repartin për ndarjën e ambalazhit gjegjësisht paketave në sektorin e vetë, mirpo arrin në këtë kohë t`a interpretoj rolin e tij të parë në të cilin Harison Ford dukët për vetëm 20 sekonda në filmin Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round një komedi e tipit të mesëm e xhiruar nga Bernard Girard. Aktiviteti Harrison Ford nënshkruan një kontrat me Columbia http://filmup.leonardo.it/personaggi/harrisonford/bio.htm e cila donte t`a lansone si Elvis Presly i ri, kjo gjë nuk i pëlqeu aspak Fordit aq më pak kur nominohet për rolin e tij në filmin Luv të Jacques Demy.Kështu Fordi vendos të bëhet karpentier http://biografie.leonardo.it/biografia.htm?BioID=560&biografia=Harrison+Ford(regullues i qative) së bashku me këtë vije edhe mrekullia. Në kohën kur riparonte qatin e producentit Fred Harrison i cili e propozon për një rol në filmin American Graffiti këtu m`bi së gjithash njoftohet me regjisorin e famshëm George Lucas i cili me pas do ta bënte të njoftur në tërë botën me filmin e tij famoz Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (që në gjuhën shqipe e njofim si “Lufta e Yjeve”) në rolin e Han Solo.thumb|250px|Piktur e Harrison Fordit në filmin Indiana JonesMirpo në anën e kundërt edhe sot e kësaj dite të gjthë e kujtojnë Harrison Fordin në veshjën e tij mitike të rolit Indiana Jones në 3 aventurat e arkeologut ekstravagant që në shum raste e vënë edhe jetën e vetë në pikë pyëtje për gërmime të rëndësishme arkeologjike. Një triologji e zhanrrit aventur e xhiruar nga Steven Spielberg. Më 22 maj 2008 u dha edhe premiera e Indiana Jones 4 apo Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull i cili vetëm në ditët e para në kinema arriti shumën $780,159,406 dollar amerikan. Harrison Ford u bë i suksesëshëm edhe në rolin e Rich Deckard në filmin Blade Runner të regjisorit të njohur Ridley Scott. Mirpo një aktor si Fordi nuk arriti akoma t`a marr në duart e tij statun e artë, atë të Oskarit. Ishte i nominuar vetëm një herë dhe atë në interprëtimin e tij në filmin Witness (Dëshmitari). Mirpo prezenca e Harrison Fordit është e shkëlqyer dhe shum e dashur nga publiku të cilen e demostroi në filmat e tij shum të njohur siq janë: Presumed Innocent, Patriot Games, The Fugitive, Air Force One, What Lies Beneath, K-19: The Widowmaker dhe Fierwall. Rroga *''K-19: The Widowmaker'' (2002) - $25,000,000 + 20% prej Fitimit *''What Lies Beneath'' (2000) - $20,000,000 *''Random Hearts'' (1999) - $20,000,000 *''Six Days Seven Nights'' (1998) - $20,000,000 *''Air Force One'' (1997) - $22,000,000 *''The Devil's Own'' (1997) - $20,000,000 *''Patriot Games'' (1992) - $9,000,000 *''Presumed Innocent'' (1990) - $12,500,000 *''Star Wars'' (1977) - $650,000 *''American Graffiti'' (1973) - $500/Java Filmografia Referenca Lidhje të jashtme * Category:Aktorë amerikanë Category:Lindje 1942 ar:هاريسون فورد be:Харысан Форд bg:Харисън Форд ca:Harrison Ford cs:Harrison Ford cy:Harrison Ford da:Harrison Ford de:Harrison Ford en:Harrison Ford eo:Harrison Ford es:Harrison Ford et:Harrison Ford eu:Harrison Ford fa:هریسون فورد fi:Harrison Ford fr:Harrison Ford he:האריסון פורד hr:Harrison Ford hu:Harrison Ford id:Harrison Ford io:Harrison Ford it:Harrison Ford ja:ハリソン・フォード ko:해리슨 포드 ml:ഹാരിസണ്‍ ഫോര്‍ഡ് nah:Harrison Ford nl:Harrison Ford no:Harrison Ford oc:Harrison Ford pl:Harrison Ford pt:Harrison Ford ro:Harrison Ford ru:Форд, Харрисон simple:Harrison Ford sk:Harrison Ford sr:Харисон Форд sv:Harrison Ford sw:Harrison Ford th:แฮร์ริสัน ฟอร์ด tr:Harrison Ford uk:Форд Гаррісон zh:哈里森·福特